wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Season 6/@comment-43336725-20191118181912
Season 6.... in my opinion, is starting to go downhill. The first 3 episodes were great, but the next was very flawed. Did they have to add Zach in 65% of those episodes? And in those episodes, he wasn't even that intimidating, he was just there to add in padding for the episodes. The episode with Donita was more lovable than those. In my opinion, Zach is starting to degrade into a pathetic excuse of a villain, is a giant middle finger to WK fans, especially those who consider him the main antagonist. I think that they need to boost his character a bit, make him more like the Season 1 version where he CAN be a good villain and not this stumbling baby who wants to "make money and wreak havoc and whatnot!". Captain Hook from Seasons 1 - 3 of Jake and the Neverland Pirates is a much better villain than Zach, yeah I said it. Either add in a new replacement for him or do something better because it's stuff like this which is a one-way ticket to Seasonal rot. The Mini-Monkey Models episode was basically a rip off of Flight of the Draco.... only with monkeys. I'm surprised these two episodes didn't have the same writers and directors because it would've been a reboot. The Stingray episode probably had Zach's worst, and most annoying appearance. It's literally nothing, that's all I can say. In fact, the show could use something better since the quality has the consistency of an LSD trip. Maybe an over-arching plot of something, or something darker, something which can lead to new heights, because at this point, it's starting to get a little cold and unless it does something it will get stale. Here's a plot which I think would be great for Season 6. Aviva manages to fix the Ring Chip and uses it to upgrade the CPS, but Zach discovers this and steals the chip and uses its technology to make Zachbot 2.0. He hacks into the technology and managed to duplicate it to build an army of Zacbot 2.0's. He then sends the technology to the other villains (I doubt Gourmond would need it, but he does have his doughball machine so.....) which improves their machinery. As a result, their plans to capture animals would be even deadlier, even life-threatening for the animals, forcing the Kratts to take even more drastic measures, ones which will get them killed. (For those who say this is too dark, need I remind you that Zach attempted to drown the Kratts Brothers 3 times, twice in one season so shut up xD). This is something that I want to be in Season 6. A dinosaur episode. Aviva fixes the time trampoline and upgrades it to where they can go back in the time of the dinosaurs. However, Zach and the others, now with their new technology plan on following the Kratts back in time, stealing the dinosaurs for their own machinations, and trapping the Kratts in the past forever, leaving them to take over the world (honestly are you surprised that someone like Zach WOULDN'T go for world domination after 6 Seasons?). And what I'd like to see is the villains getting arrested for their crimes, (if we take this show's continuity into play (something which PBS isn't bothering to do) then Zach, Donita, Gourmand, have committed the crime of animal abuse for 6 years, whilst Paisley has been illegally logging for half as long). I'd like to see the authorities be involved in the show to kind of make it more diverse. (I know some of you will argue that if the Kratts can handle the villains, the authorities don't need to be involved, but does that excuse the fact that they have committed crimes like this for a while (also they tried to murder them so that's a part of the blow(and yes, I know Zach is rich and could pay his way out of it and the villains but no amount of money could save his butt there))). It would be a nice Season finale, but not the series since God knows that it can go on longer. Maybe introduce a new villain, one better than the rest. This is just my opinion, I'm sorry if I offended anyone else or their opinions, but this is what I think should happen to the show because I fear that if this same cliched formula is rinsed and repeated, the show will go downhill. I might make a fanfiction off of this if nothing is done. If you read this the whole way through, then I applaud and salute you.